Sid and Adelaide Chang's flashback memories: Adelaide's baby memories
by cartoonman412
Summary: Ronnie Anne and Sid are in the living room and are looking right at Adelaide's baby photos. Ronnie Anne shows Sid the photo of the day Adelaide had her very 1st ever bite from an ice cream sundae.


Ronnie Anne and Sid are looking right at Adelaide's baby photos in the living room.

Ronnie Anne (pointing to a photo of Baby Adelaide during her very 1st ice cream sundae taste): "Oh my gosh, Sid, look at this 1."

Sid: "I know, Ronnie Anne, it was taken from when Adelaide was a baby and had her very 1st ice cream sundae taste right before you, Lincoln and Clyde came along and right before I moved here with you as well."

Flashback to the days when Sid was 7 Years Old and Adelaide was 1 Year Old.

_**The Chang, Jefferson and Robertson family members arrive at the Gunther Town Ice Cream and Soda Parlor.**_

_**Female GPS Voice: "You have now arrived at your destination."**_

_**Stanley: [Looking through his pockets] "Uh oh."**_

_**Becca: "Stanley, please tell me you didn't forget your wallet, this place just takes lots of cash."**_

_**[Baby Adelaide's right eye twitches in anger. she digs right through the seats and holds up a 20-dollar bill.]**_

_**Stanley: "The emergency 20-dollar bill! Adelaide, you did it again!"**_

_**Olivia, Sophia and 7 Year Old Sid: "Way to go, Adelaide!"**_

_**[Everybody but 7 Year Old Sid and Baby Adelaide, are eating ice cream treats.]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Hi there, can I get 1 scoop of strawberry banana ice cream, please? [Baby Adelaide babbles and points right at the picture of the ice cream sundae.] okay, I guess my baby sister has other ideas. 1 ice cream sundae, please."**_

_**[7 Year Old Sid's given the ice cream sundae and she sets Baby Adelaide up to eat all of it. Olivia and Sophia have their smart phones out and they begin recording Baby Adelaide and the ice cream sundae.]**_

_**Olivia: "You prepared for this, Adelaide?" **_

_**Sophia: "Okay, you guys, we're recording."**_

_**Becca: "I can't believe this is the super good time we get to introduce Adelaide to ice cream treats."**_

_**Janet: "Go, Adelaide, go!"**_

_**[Just as Baby Adelaide was about to take the 1st-ever bite of her ice cream sundae, she hears a pigeon cooing in the distance, and the pigeon swoops right in front of her causing Baby Adelaide to drop the ice cream sundae and right onto the grass in slow-motion. Baby Adelaide looks right at the remains and begins tearing up a bit.]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Oh don't worry about it, Adelaide, we'll get you a new ice cream sundae, [Knocking On Window] excuse me, please!"**_

_**Olivia: "No offense to that, but they close at 7 this week."**_

_**Becca: "What? do you really think they would advertise something like that?"**_

_**[Baby Adelaide looks way down for a bit, and just like that, she begins crying and wailing uncontrollably.]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: [picking Baby Adelaide up] "Oh my gosh, Adelaide, my poor little sister, let's get you home right away."**_

_**[They and Baby Adelaide walk off looking somber. Everybody's driving around again and all of them are trying to cheer Baby Adelaide up a bit.]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid and Olivia: "Oh it's gonna be alright, Adelaide."**_

_**Sophia: "Chin up, Adelaide."**_

_**Janet: "Oh, Adelaide."**_

_**Olivia: "I never saw Adelaide look super depressed and upset like that."**_

_**[Just then, Baby Adelaide sees the Gunther Town Diner and tries to get their attention.]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "It's gonna be alright, Adelaide, we'll be back home real soon."**_

_**Meanwhile back home at the Chang family members' house….**_

_**Stanley: [Making an ice cream sundae for Baby Adelaide] "1 ice cream sundae coming right up."**_

_**Olivia: "Don't forget the gummy bears," [She puts them right on the ice cream sundae.]**_

_**Sophia: "vanilla whipped cream, in the house," [She puts it right on the ice cream sundae.]**_

_**Janet: "cookie crumbles." [She puts them right on the ice cream sundae.]**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "and chocolate lava sauce." [They put it right on the ice cream sundae.]**_

_**Becca puts a red cherry on top and hands it right over to Baby Adelaide.**_

_**Olivia: "You guys, look,"**_

_**Sophia: "Oh my gosh,"**_

_**Becca: "she's about to try the very 1st taste of it."**_

_**[Everybody gasps excitingly just as Baby Adelaide takes 1 spoonful of her ice cream sundae and begins eating it, then she imagines herself in the skies of Candy Land, this time with her good friends and true family members and is giggling in delight. Back in reality, Baby Adelaide has strawberry banana ice cream all over her face, giggling when she finally got her ice cream sundae.]**_

_**Olivia: "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that Adelaide planned this entire thing."**_

_**7 Year Old Sid: "Oh come on, Olivia, you know she's just a baby."**_

_**[Iris out, Baby Adelaide winks at the audience.]**_

End of flashback sequence…..

Sid: "Yep, so many flashback memories."


End file.
